


pumpkin pie

by civillove



Series: seblaine drabble prompts from tumblr [65]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 04:56:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16695862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/civillove/pseuds/civillove
Summary: Anonymous said:neighbour sebastian making thanksgiving dessert and blaine realizing he's in love with him.





	pumpkin pie

It’s not that Blaine hates Thanksgiving; he’s a pretty thankful guy and he gets the whole concept of gathering together over food with friends and family to think about the people he loves. It’s not that. It’s not even about the whole ‘pilgrim and Native American’ thing because he’s gotten into a fight about this with his Aunt and the concept frustrates him. It’s not even about that (even though that’s a majority of where his aggravation comes from).

It’s not about how much food he has to cook or how he has to clean his house or the fact that his dad and grandfather become mesmerized by football and they can’t even eat their mashed potatoes without slamming their fists down into the carrots when a play is made.

It’s all about the fact that Blaine’s cursed to have wonky, out of sorts Thanksgivings every single year. It all stems from his Uncle breaking his family tradition that his grandmother said they set into motion hundreds of years ago (though this is the same woman who said she has a past life where she was a singer on the Titanic, so, he’s not sure how credible _that_ information is). His Uncle, three years ago, decided to go to KFC to get chicken instead of eating turkey and all the trimmings with his family.

He can still hear his Aunt’s voice fill the entirety of his living room at the blasphemy while his Uncle laughed around a chicken-wing.

Regardless, this is what it is: Blaine can’t cook a Thanksgiving dinner without some sort of disaster happening in his kitchen.

Last year, his oven stopped working. The year before that, his mashed potatoes turned to glue in the pot even though he only turned away from them for a moment to cut carrots. And this year….

Blaine sighs, shaking his head as his arms cross his chest before looking at his pumpkin pie again.

This year there’s kitten paw prints all over the orange, sugary goodness.

“Fuck.” He mumbles, glancing at his black and white kitten who’s now cleaning behind her ears on his kitchen counter. “I hope you’re happy.”

The kitten looks up at him, blinks, and then continues her bath. Blaine snorts and runs a hand over his face; typical.

Well, he either needs to make another pie or something simpler. He has _maybe_ an hour to get this all sorted out? If he’s lucky, one of his other family members will bring dessert but he knows how much they all look forward to his pumpkin pie.

His doorbell rings as he puts the pie in the trash and looks at the clock one more time to make sure it’s not his Aunt showing up fashionably early; she likes to surprise him like that. Blaine opens the door without looking at who it is and instantly regrets it because 1) it’s not his Aunt and 2) it’s his neighbor.

Shit. It’s his very attractive, neighbor who he’s only spoken to a few times because he can’t seem to be around him without blushing a ridiculously shade of red.

“Hey, neighbor.” Sebastian grins, leaning against the doorframe. “Happy Thanksgiving.”

Blaine makes a noise that sounds like ‘thanks’ and ‘you too’ somehow at the same time and clears his throat. Maybe if he says nothing else he can get through this unscathed.

The other is more amused than anything else; perfect, great. He shakes his head, his eyes traveling over Blaine’s form in an appreciative manner. “I have to say; the whole kitchen thing is working for you.”

Fuck, he forgot to take his apron off. “It’s my grandmother’s.” And that’s…. totally not something he should have shared.

“She’s got great taste in aprons.” Sebastian muses, not making fun of him, fingers trailing the small amount of blue lace that lines the sides.

“I’ll be sure to pass that word along.” Blaine clears his throat and nods, finally noticing what Sebastian has in his other hand. “You…”

Sebastian hums, “I like baking; thought I might give something sweet to someone sweet.”

Blaine’s mind whirs like the internet back in 99. There’s definitely a long few moments of his brain processing the fact that Sebastian baked a pie for him, a _pumpkin pie,_ and the horrid pick-up line that left his lips.

“Does that…line work on anyone?” Blaine manages to say but takes the pie from him.

“You tell me.” Sebastian smiles, sticking his hands in his pockets. Then all of a sudden the lines of his face pull down near his mouth because, “Is something burning?”

Blaine’s eyes widen and he turns quickly to run back into his kitchen, nearly throwing the carrots off the stove as black smoke curls up and out from under a lid. He doesn’t remember leaving the fire on underneath them but luckily the pie is still in one piece in his hands and he sets it down on the counter before running a hand through his curls.

“Time of death,” Sebastian says, eyeing the carrots with a sad expression before looking at his watch. “11:00 AM. Sorry for your loss.”

“Just the type of day I’m having.” Blaine mumbles back, moving the pie to another side of the counter as his kitten takes an interest in something she hasn’t stepped on yet.

Sebastian makes a soft noise of surprise. “Really; I figured you’d be perfect at this sort of thing…making dinners and planning for guests.”

A short laugh leaves his lips even though he doesn’t find anything funny, “Oh yeah, I’m a regular Martha Stewart.” He turns to dump carrots into the trash can and once again, moves the pie a third time just in case. “I’m cursed.”

The taller blinks, leaning against the counter. “Come again?”

Blaine’s kitten jumps across the kitchen on a variety of surfaces to reach his neighbor, instantly trilling and rubbing against his arm. He narrows his eyes: traitor.

He sighs, “It’s really too long to explain. It’s about my uncle and chicken wings and my grandmother making threats.”

Sebastian laughs, soft and gentle and way too attractive for his own good. He pets between the kitten’s ears and underneath her chin. “You’re an odd neighbor, Blaine Anderson.”

“Just trying to keep the community interesting.”

He leans up from the counter and offers another smile, one that’s less reserved. “Well, I should let you get back to it.”

Blaine swallows, a warm pit blooming in his stomach as he’s finally able to take his neighbor in. He’s always been handsome and today isn’t any exception: he’s got dark jeans on and a soft cream-colored sweater, hair windswept but not looking messy. How unfair.

“Are you…doing anything for Thanksgiving?” Blaine manages to ask before he can leave, chewing on his lower lip.

“Nothing important.” Sebastian tells him, leaving it open.

Leaving it so open and Blaine nearly chokes on his tongue and, “Well you can’t leave. I’m cursed, as I told you, and you seem to be a good luck charm.”

The slow smile Sebastian gives is nearly wicked, making Blaine’s stomach do somersaults. “Does that line work on anyone?”

“You tell me.” Blaine chuckles, looking down at his feet before back at his neighbor.

“Oh no,” Sebastian shakes his head. “That’s just unfair. Now even if I wanted to leave I couldn’t with the adorable blushing school-boy act you’ve got going on.”

Blaine watches his kitten reach for Sebastian’s arm, managing to paw at his sweater and nearly get caught. Same. Sebastian scoops the kitten up and rubs at her belly while she tries to gnaw on his fingers.

“Do you?” Blaine wonders. “Want to leave?”

Sebastian licks his lips and sighs out a soft noise before shaking his head. “Well, those carrots aren’t going to re-make themselves and I don’t think the universe is trusting you to make them right now.”

“Better safe than sorry.” He agrees with a smile.

His neighbor shakes his head and puts the kitten on the floor before wandering towards the stove to cut more carrots and Blaine glances at the pumpkin pie.

Maybe Thanksgiving isn’t too terrible after all.  


End file.
